Mina Kandaswamy
'Mina Kandaswamy '(ミナ・カンダスワミー, Mina Kandasuwamī, Hindi: मीना कंदास्वामी, meena kandaasvaamee) is a researcher at PANDORA who works for the Syndicate so that she can continue her research on Hell's Gate. Appearance Mina is of Indian appearance, with long brown hair, brown eyes and a Bindi on her forehead. She wears glasses and lab coat over a turtleneck yellow-orange dress.Darker than Black: The Black Contractor, episode 11 Personality An intelligent woman, Mina has proven herself very studious and knowledgeable, so much so that she has become a top researcher in PANDORA. She was very dedicated to her research more than anything, but once she developed feelings for Hei, she admitted that she had become distracted and not like herself, even going so far as to take venereally suggestive actions in helping Hei in his mission. Background Mina is the person who first began the research into the Black Flowers and discovered the awakening compound.Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 20, page 2 Part in the Story The Black Contractor .]] Mina intentionally bumps into Hei and slips him a note indicating a meeting place. She later meets him there and reveals to him that she is an undercover Syndicate member charged with helping Hei recover the Meteor Fragment. During the mission, she meets with Hei again, confirming that he was not the one who killed Corinna Moku and is surprised that Hei appears to be upset about her death. He warns her about going beyond her job, telling that she should not act alone.Darker than Black: The Black Contractor; Episode 11 Mina assists Sergei Vectrof in overseeing the Third Sector team conducting a surveillance mission inside the Hell's Gate and monitoring its effects on a number of Sanitation Division recruits, including Hei. Mina monitors the remote camera's movements inside the Gate. She and the team are surprised to find that a crater has appeared, blocking the way and the appearance of a flash of light on the footage which Sergei attributes to the Meteor Fragment. After seeing Hei's adverse reaction to this, she confronts him and tells him not to bottle it up. When Hei states that she is again going beyond her job, she replies that it would be inconvenient for her if he went into a mental lapse. Hei reassures her that the Syndicate will not get rid of her and they do not expect anything from her before telling her to leave before they are seen together. On her way out, she is spotted by the Sanitation Division chief Kituchi, whom she talks to about Corinna's death.Darker than Black: The Black Contractor; Episode 12 She later leaves Hei a note in his locker about the murder and meets with Hei again, who demands to know what she is up to and if she obtained any information from Kituchi. He warns her that Kituchi is being supervised by a dangerous individual. She is called away by an emergency announcement and arrives to witness Nick Hillman's reconnaissance team requesting reinforcements. She notices that the letters on signposts are backwards. After Nick has somewhat recovered from the incident, Mina approaches Hei, only to be rebuked for being so conspicuous. She tells him that she reviewed the recordings and they both conclude that Nick is responsible for the team's deaths. When she confesses feelings for Hei, he simply walks off, disappointing her. She later goes to Hei's room only to find that he is gone. She then witnesses the burst of light from the Meteor Fragment when Hei and Nick battle and accompanies a team in to the Gate. to investigate. She looks on distraught at the aftermath of the battle. Shikkoku No Hana Mina and Sergei once again team up with Hei, this time to combat the Black Dandelion soldiers and Harvest. She once again shows her affection to Hei, which is unrequited. She is killed in Chapter 21 of the manga, shot multiple times by the leading army general. Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 1 pages Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 4 page 24 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 5 pages 17-18 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 8 pages 8-24 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 10 pages 4-13 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 14 pages 5-6 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 15 pages 5-6 & 14-17 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 16 pages 8-19 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 18 pages 10-15 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 20 pages 2-3 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 21 pages 12-18 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 23 pages 23-24 Darker than Black: Shikkoku No Hana; Chapter 24 pages 10-11 Appearances References Navigation Category:Humans Category:Female Category:Former PANDORA Members Category:Indians Category:Deceased Characters